


When You Gotta Go You Gotta Go

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Desperation, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports, as in it's not talked about until after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Just before Niall opened the door to the restroom, Louis got his attention. “Oi, Niall, mate hold on.”Niall jumped, startled and turned around. “Oh, hey can it wait a minute? Because I kinda… you know.”“Gotta piss? Yeah, we know. Just thought you would need a little… help,” Louis said and Harry smirked, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was thinking. Niall was squirming in his place right in front of the door.“Let’s move this inside, shall we?” Harry suggested, pointing to the door.---Or, the one where Niall really needs to use the bathroom and Harry and Louis help him.





	When You Gotta Go You Gotta Go

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written as a personal thing that was never gonna see the light of day. But then I heard about this fest and thought why the hell not. So here is the self indulgent nourry watersports fic that only I've read since 2014
> 
> Also if you are not familiar with the interview, I highly suggest [watching it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9e5Y7Z6Z8DA&t=728s) and pay attention to Niall because to be honest he really hid his desperation well. (If you don't want to watch the whole thing just skip to the 12 minute mark)

This had never happened to him before; having to go so bad that he had to resort to actually asking the interviewer to use the toilet. It was quite embarrassing.

It was a normal day, they just finished the tour not that long ago, it was now time to start promoting the third album that was coming out soon. All five of them were squeezed onto a couch for a television interview on The Jonathan Ross Show. Zayn, Harry, Niall, Liam, and Louis.

It wasn’t really a problem at first. It was noticeable, but not bad. Not yet. About five minutes in, Niall was getting a little desperate, he could feel the pressure in his bladder getting that much more evident. God, why did he drink four bottles of water and not go to the bathroom? _ It’s okay. just five more minutes tops, then it will be over. Just five minutes Niall. _He was telling himself, shifting in his seat.

But five minutes passed and turned into eight minutes and then ten. The feeling was getting painful for Niall. He was actively participating in the interview though, answering the questions as a distraction. Hopefully he was hiding it. HIs bladder was full of four bottles of water plus some and he couldn’t handle it. He really had to piss.

They were talking about the video for Story of My Life and how they don’t get to see their family as often because of their job. Liam was answering, and Niall scraped off something on his pants with his thumbnail. After Liam was done talking was when Niall politely raised his hand like he was in a classroom back at school. 

“Mr. Jonathan, I have a question. I’m uh, going to embarrass myself in front of about four hundred people here. I really need the toilet.” There he said it. He could feel his face getting hot as he said it too. The audience laughed. Liam tried to contain his smile but failed. Zayn turned to Harry and started chuckling.

“You want to go to the toilet now?” Jonathan asked, clarifying.

“If I could p-possibly do that,” Niall stuttered looking straight forward, not making eye contact. The audience laughed again. 

Louis looked over to him “This has never happened before, mate,” he said.

“I know,” Niall replied.

“”Let me ask your bandmates.” Jonathan proposed. “Should we let him go to the toilet?” He asked, turning to the lads.

“It’s your show,” Niall stated

“Or,” Louis started, “we could press him in his bladder so he pissed himself.” The rest of the boys laughed and Harry unclasped and raises his hand a bit as if he was going to.

“Trust me, you don’t want to do that,” Niall insisted. He had to go so bad that even a little pressure would make him release.

“Do you want to wiz out to the toi- we’re almost done here do you want to hang on- the thing is you can’t relax and enjoy it if you need to go to the toilet,” Jonathan said

“Oh, I wasn’t enjoying it anyway,” Niall said seriously. Then he started laughing loudly indicating that he was joking. Jonathan was shaking his head.

“Don’t let him go now! There’s no way he’s going now!” Louis exclaimed.

“In that case we’re going to go another five minutes,” Jonathan said and everyone laughed, the interview continued and Niall still had to pee. But only five more minutes then he could go.

Those five minutes passed quite slowly for Niall, but when they did pass, boy was he happy. As soon as they said their goodbyes and thank yous to Jonathan Ross and went backstage, Niall made a beeline for the men's room. Little did he know, though, he had two shadows behind him. Louis and Harry. 

Just before Niall opened the door to the restroom, Louis got his attention. “Oi, Niall, mate hold on.”

Niall jumped, startled and turned around. “Oh, hey can it wait a minute? Because I kinda… you know.”

“Gotta piss? Yeah, we know. Just thought you would need a little… help,” Louis said and Harry smirked, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was thinking. Niall was squirming in his place right in front of the door.

“Let’s move this inside, shall we?” Harry suggested, pointing to the door. 

“Um, yeah, uh okay,” Niall spluttered. _ Oh, God what do they have planned? I just want to pee and be done with it. _ Niall thought. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen, not with Louis _ and _ Harry involved. Those two were so kinky it wasn’t even funny.

“So, uh, wha-what do you want?” Niall squirmed in his spot where he was standing when they got inside, squeezing his eyes tightly shut to not piss his pants.

“We want to have some fun with you Niall,” Harry stated, like it was normal to follow someone in the bathroom with your boyfriend.

“S-some, uh, fun?” Niall questioned, feeling like if he didn’t get to the toilet or a urinal fast, he would wet himself. And wouldn’t that be embarrassing.

“Yeah. Some fun. We want to help you,” Louis answered as casually as Harry did, subtly locking the door behind him.

“What would I need help with? I’m perfectly capable of-” Niall took a deep breath, “-taking a piss by myself, thank you.” 

“We would beg to differ, Niall,” Harry said. He and Louis started walking toward Niall, who was stepping back until his back hit the wall.

_ Okay, breathe, Niall. It’s just Harry and Louis. The worst they could do is make you piss your pants. _ Niall said in his head, closing his eyes and quietly whimpering.

Louis was whispering something in Harry’s ear now, and Niall couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he guessed that it was something dirty judging by Harry’s reaction.

Before Niall could protest, Louis reached for Niall's crotch, palming him through his jeans trying to get him hard. In a second, Harry was to his left, putting his hand on Niall's stomach right where his bladder was full and aching for release. Just like he did before on the couch. 

The urge was even worse now with Louis still slowly, and painfully, getting Niall hard through his jeans and with Harry's hand right above his bladder ready to press down on it any second. Niall was nervous now, anticipating the pressure that would soon be put on his bladder.

“God, Ni look at you. So desperate, aren't you?” Harry whispered in Niall’s ear, his voice so deep it sent shivers down Niall’s spine. Niall blushed, embarrassed because, well, he _ was _ desperate.

“Yeah, he's so desperate. Gonna piss your pants Niall? Gonna just let it all out? It'll feel so good when you let go, Niall. Come on, do it for us,” Louis was saying in Niall's other ear, loud enough for Harry to hear and take it as his cue.

Harry pressed down on his bladder so Niall had to squeeze his thighs together. Louis took his own hand off of Niall's crotch to palm himself where he was already hard by seeing how _ desperate _ Niall looked.

“Harry please,” Niall whined, really not wanting to piss his pants, but not having any other choice.

“It's okay Niall. I've got you. We both have you. Come on.”

Then Harry pressed his hand hard on Niall’s bladder and that was _ it _ . Niall couldn’t hold it in anymore and his pants were getting warm and damp and then warm and wet and it just felt so _ good. _ Niall had his eyes closed just enjoying the release, not thinking about anything else but how fucking _ good _it felt to just let go. For a minute he even forgot he had an audience. 

Harry and Louis stayed silent just watching how blissed out Niall looked as he pissed his pants. He was breathing hard and it seemed to go on forever and all three of them never wanted it to stop. 

Once Niall was finished, he let out a sigh that sort of resembled a moan. Harry had his zipper undone and Louis was jerking him off because apparently Harry had went without underwear under his trousers. The two of them were also in a heated make out session that made Niall’s cock twitch with the noises Louis was pulling out of Harry. 

Niall was now feeling the uncomfortable sensation of cooling, wet jeans and he absolutely needed to get out of them as soon as possible. He felt disgusted with himself when he lifted up his foot and found a huge puddle of piss on the floor. Now that he could finally think clearly, he realized what he just did. He just pissed himself. In front of Harry and Louis. And _ enjoyed _it. What the actual fuck? He felt his face go hot as he blushed down to his neck.

The fact that Harry and Louis both liked it too was irrelevant to Niall at this point. Though, if he was being honest with himself, he was feeling a tiny bit left out. Louis had his pants down now as well, and had Harry’s tongue down his throat as they touched each other. But Niall was more pissed off than turned on right now. They made him pee his pants like a fucking four-year-old and now they’re getting off on it and not paying any attention to him? No, that wasn't gonna fly. His shoes were ruined, and he didn't have any dry clothes there. 

Harry pulled himself away from Louis’ mouth to look at Niall. His gaze was held on Niall's bottom half. 

“Hey, my eyes are up here, Curly,” Niall said, still irritated that the two of them had been ignoring him. “What, you like this? Seeing me drenched in my own piss? Look at you, the both of you. You love seeing what you did to me, huh?” Niall taunted, voice rough with how turned on he was.

Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise at Niall's words but didn't respond otherwise. They both had stopped what they were doing and now watching as Niall unbuckled his belt and undid his drenched trousers. He kicked off his shoes and socks as well, because those really were getting uncomfortable. Niall stood there in his boxers, feeling his leg hair getting itchy from the cool air and the drying piss on them. 

"Come on boys, what was your plan after this, then? You got me to wet my pants like a little boy and now what? Are you gonna get off to it and leave me hanging? I don't think so." Niall closed the distance between Harry and Louis and stopped in front of Harry. He got close to Harry's face, close enough that Harry went cross eyed to look back. "I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?" Harry's eyes flit to Louis and he must nod because Harry surged forward and kissed Niall, their teeth clashing.

The kiss was heated from the get go. Harry initiated the kiss, but Niall took dominance quickly, biting Harry's bottom lip making him gasp and entering his tongue in Harry's mouth. Niall's hands went to the back of Harry's neck, while Harry's wandered to Niall's back and hips Eventually they had to break for air and when they did, Harry looked to Louis who had his hand stroking his cock with his eyes wide.

"Fuck that was so hot, baby," Louis breathed out. Both Niall and Harry were panting, trying to catch their breath. The three of them must look ridiculous but they didn't care, so in the heat of the situation.

"Yeah? God, Louis I'm so hard. Someone needs to touch me," Harry whined.

"Hm, don't mind if I do." Louis came over and started kissing Harry's neck. He made his way down, sucking on his nipples through his shirt as Harry whimpered. Louis fell to his knees and took Harry's cock into his mouth. Harry threw his head back in pleasure and moaned loudly the acoustics in the restroom making it echo. 

Niall watched on once again as Louis sucked Harry, obscene slurping sounds echoed in the room, too. Niall couldn't help but touch himself. It was too much to take without touching. Niall rolled down his soaked boxers to his thighs and started stroking himself to the sound of the blowjob and Harry's whimpers and moans. He thinks of how good a kisser Harry was and how good it felt to let go when his bladder was so full. How good it felt to be so desperate.

Louis pulled off of Harry's cock with a filthy pop and when he looked over to see Niall touching himself, he knee walked over to him and wasted no time in sucking him down as well. 

"Oh, _ fuck _ Lou. Shit, you're good at this, aren't you?" Niall groaned. Louis looked up at him through his long eyelashes, blue eyes boring into his as Louis sucks him. Niall ran his hands through Louis' hair, messing up the perfectly styled swoopy fringe it was in. Louis' eyes fluttered closed and he moaned around Niall's dick, and the vibration made Niall gasp and thrust his hips just a little bit. Belatedly, Niall realized that his dick must taste like piss and the way Louis was using his tongue just so, he must have liked it.

"You can fuck his mouth Ni. He loves it, don't you baby?" Harry chimed in and Louis did his best to nod but failed. He popped off with a slurp and gave Niall the filthiest look of desire Niall had ever seen on him.

"Please," Louis whispered. He opened his mouth wide and just sat there, waiting for Niall to start fucking him.

Niall groaned, "Fucking hell." The first thrust in was tentative, like he didn't want to hurt him. Then he started to really go at it, he made Louis gag a bit and tears streamed down Louis' face. Niall was not going to last much longer. "Fuck, I'm close Louis." Louis swirled his tongue around the sensitive head and Niall choked on a gasp.

"Fuck, fuck, _ fuck _," Niall groaned and he came. He came in Louis' mouth and Louis swallowed it all, only gagging a little bit. Niall slumped against the sink, spent and exhausted now.

"Oh my god, Louis. Baby, come here," Harry called to Louis. He's on his knees still, catching his breath. He stood up on shaky legs, almost like he was the one who orgamsed instead of giving one. Harry started sucking on Louis' neck, dragging his lips downward over his shirt. He trailed his hand over Louis' crotch and started talking. 

Niall couldn't hear everything Harry was saying to Louis, but words like "cock slut," and "angel" carried over to Niall's ears. The noises that Louis made in response to Harry's words, however, were not hard to hear. The whimpers and moans as Harry twisted his hand just so on an upstroke on his cock sent shivers down Niall's spine even after he'd come.

It didn't take long for Louis to announce that he was close. He came in Harry's hand with full body shivers and a cut-off moan of Harry's name on his lips.

Harry was the only one who hadn't come yet and with the amount of time the three of them had been gone already, it was a miracle that neither Zayn or Liam had come to find them. It was only a matter of time, though, so they had to act fast. 

After Louis had come down from his orgasm, he reached for Harry's cock to help him out but Harry stopped his hand. 

"It's not gonna take long for me, love. I want to watch you and Niall," Harry explained.

Louis nodded. "Sure, baby. Nialler, you up for a snog?" 

"Up for anything with you." Niall blushed when that came out. But he meant it. Louis walked over to Niall and immediately started kissing him. 

Harry groaned as he put his hand on his cock and started stroking himself. "Yeah, you two look so hot together. Fuck, I'm already close. Love watching you." Harry was rambling and his hand flew over his cock, he ran his thumb over the head and shuddered.

The sounds of mouth against mouth and skin against skin echoed in the small room and then Harry gasped and came in his hand with a loud moan. "Oh, fuck." 

Niall broke the kiss after that and everything was still. Niall couldn't help it. He started laughing. Giggles erupted from him hysterically, eyes crinkling into slits as he rested his weight on Louis; he was laughing so hard he couldn't hold himself up. Harry was still out of it from his orgasm and Louis stared at Niall blankly. As contagious as Niall's laughter was, though he couldn't help the chuckle that came out.

"What's so funny?" Louis wondered aloud. Harry and Louis exchanged glances that said that Niall had gone mad.

"Well just look at us! We've all got our shirts on but no pants, my trousers are-" Niall broke into laughter before he could finish that thought. "We look ridiculous! Imagine if one of the lads came in and saw us! Or Paul! Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Niall stopped abruptly, sobering from his giggles. "What am _ I _going to do, more like? I can't go out there in my trousers like this. Plus my shoes are ruined now." 

Louis could sense that Niall was starting to get himself into a panic, so he had to think fast. “Niall, don’t doubt me, I have a plan. Either Harry or I will go to the dressing room and get some clothes for you, okay? The one that doesn’t go will sta\y here with you and make sure no one comes in, and maybe clean up a bit because I’m sure it reeks in here.”

That put a little smile on Niall's face, and it let Louis know that he was alright.

"Right, Haz do you want to venture out into the dressing room for our Nialler here?" Louis has a challenging look on his face, daring Harry to protest. 

"Sure, Lou," Harry croaked, his voice still rough from his orgasm. He cleared his throat and started pulling his pants back up to his waist and buckled his belt. He fixed his hair in the mirror by ruffling his fingers through it like he always did. "Be back in a mo'."

Niall took a deep, shaky breath to calm down. "So, should we clean up, then?"

***

Back at the hotel, Harry and Louis stop Niall from unlocking the door to his room and he gets an awful sense of deja Vu. At least this time he knows he's not about to piss himself.

"What is it, boys?" Niall asked, turning to face the two of them. They were both changed out of their TV clothes, dressed in comfy joggers and a t-shirt. Niall was dressed similarly, in grey sweatpants that left little to the imagination due to his boxers being not suitable for wear after the shenanigans in the restroom earlier in the evening.

"Come to our room a minute? I think we need to talk." Louis said gently. Niall knew that if he said no, neither of them would protest it, but he also knew that they did need to talk about what happened.

Niall nodded and followed them a couple doors down to their room and sat crossed legged on the bed, facing both Harry and Louis. Niall kind of felt like a scolded puppy as he kept his head down, not meeting either pair of eyes. 

"Hey," Harry spoke, reaching his hand out to lift Niall's head up. "It's just us, yeah? We're just talking this out."

Niall gave a small nod. "Okay, so where do we start?" He had no idea how to even discuss anything like this. He wasn't a sexually kinky guy, and he just got dragged into this without preamble. He wasn't mad about it though, was the thing. He was embarrassed, yes, but he enjoyed it, and even if he didn't, deep down he knew that they would stop if he needed them to.

"Well, I'll start by saying that Harry and I both really liked what we did. We've dabbled in that specific kink a couple times and it was really fun when it was the two of us and we just wanted to include one of you boys in it at least once. But we need to know that you liked it too, Niall. My question for you is how did it make you feel?" 

Niall could feel his face turn red from what he was going to reveal. "To be completely honest? I really enjoyed it. I'm not mad at you guys for literally cornering me in the bathroom. The only thing I maybe wasn't keen on was that it was in a public bathroom. The thought of someone actually walking in on us was humiliating and made me anxious. The whole thing was embarrassing, but what I'm trying to say is that I guess I'm not much of an exhibitionist, let's put it that way." Both Harry and Louis were nodding and actively listening to what Niall had to say and it was comforting to see that. 

"I'm glad that it was you two, and not anyone else. I trusted -- I _ do _ trust -- you so much and I knew that if I didn't like something or if it was getting overwhelming for me, I knew that you'd stop if I told you to." Niall finished quietly.

"Your trust in us means a lot, Niall. We appreciate you telling us this." Louis said, looking at Harry for affirmation. 

"Yes, exactly. We did this because we trust you too, Nialler. I'm happy to hear that we've helped you discover something about yourself that you didn't know and maybe would never know if we hadn't." Harry added and Louis nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Both of you." Niall's face was pink from all that was said and he was half glad this conversation was over so he could get some sleep. Maybe have a wank, too. 

"We love you Nialler!" Louis shouted and then he was being attacked by the two boys. Niall wriggled and screamed and laughed uncontrollably as they tickled him relentlessly.

Once the three of them had all calmed down, they were laying on the bed, Niall in the middle Harry behind and Louis in front, in a three-way spooning situation. They had convinced him to stay the night and, truthfully, it didn't take very long to do so. 

"Goodnight boys," Niall whispered in the dark room, content with how the evening progressed. It wasn't perfect by any means, but it was perfectly them.


End file.
